Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates in general to traffic control and traffic signal systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to various embodiments for a synchronized traffic warning signal system.
Description of the Related Art
Traffic signaling control systems are a matter of public safety. Traffic related accidents account for a vast majority of accident related injuries and fatalities each year, and as passenger traffic steadily increases, the coinciding risk of accident and injury escalates. As great strides and advances in technologies come to fruition, these traffic signaling systems have largely remained unchanged since their conception and implementation.
Accordingly, current advances in traffic, traffic signaling systems, and the greater understanding of traffic flow itself have made progress in these systems advantageous endeavors for efficiency and safety.